


意外

by chunliangjun



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom, 伉俪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunliangjun/pseuds/chunliangjun
Kudos: 5





	意外

朴珍荣跟男朋友视频的时候，突然接到了王嘉尔的电话。  
朴珍荣的男朋友林在范，著名音乐人，最近正在进行海外巡演，已经有快一个月没回国了。因此朴珍荣和林在范也有一个月没见了。王嘉尔是朴珍荣的发小，也是最好的朋友。这么晚打电话过来大概是真的有急事。于是朴珍荣直接跟林在范道了声晚安，就挂断了视频接起了王嘉尔的电话。  
坐在林在范旁边看游戏视频的段宜恩见林在范突然结束了聊天，头也没抬随口问了一句“今天不跟珍荣你侬我侬到深夜了？”  
林在范刷着ins有气无力地回答自家经纪人“还不是怪你家杰森，大晚上打电话过来，不知道找荣荣干什么呢。荣荣这重友轻色的人一下就把我打发掉，去找他的王狗了。”  
听到王嘉尔的名字段宜恩来精神了，从手机视频上抬起头“嘎嘎？他都一下午没回我消息了。早上告诉我有个合同要谈就没音了。你正好帮我问问珍荣，嘎嘎是不是遇上什么事了，要不要我提前赶回去？话说他发情期就在这几天……”  
林在范点点头，边给朴珍荣发消息便回答道“说到这个，珍荣的发情期也就是下个星期了”好在今天是巡演最后一场，明天出去取取景拍点素材后天他们就能收工回家了  
然而林在范意外地很久没有都收到回复。

说回王嘉尔，他这几天确实是非常忙。公司有好几个大单子要签，但手底下的人总是不太给力，逼得他一个老总自己下场收尾，每天不断地应酬。今天是最后一场，结束之后回到家的时候就已经十点了，他累得简单洗漱一下就倒在床上睡了过去，也忘记给段宜恩发条消息报个平安。过了不知道多久，他在半梦半醒之间觉得身体好像烧了起来，平常十分舒适的丝质睡衣黏在他身上，让他觉得很不舒服，只想把衣服都扒掉。他边胡乱扯着自己的领子，边撒娇似的嘟囔着“Marky我好热……来帮我脱脱衣服”但身边没人回应，他渐渐清醒过来，感觉到自己的阴茎已经硬了起来，和睡裤摩擦着让他觉得十分难耐，身后小穴中不断渗出淫水，让他身下湿得一塌糊涂，床单被打湿了一片。每天高强度工作本来就让他的信息素有点紊乱，再加上半个月没和自家alpha呆在一起。于是王嘉尔悲剧地、在alpha不在身边的时候，提前发情了。  
他跌跌撞撞走到客厅打开药柜翻找抑制剂。反正他的Marky后天就回来了，只要撑过明天……然而天不遂人愿，和段宜恩在一起之后他就再也没用过抑制剂。反正发情期到的时候他和段宜恩把门一关厮混个几天就行了，哪里需要委屈自己打抑制剂。于是现在他才发现，家里的抑制剂早就过期了。发情omega的身体现在敏感得要命，衣服擦过乳头都让王嘉尔浑身战栗，体温也在不断升高，信息素控制不住得外放。他脑袋昏昏沉沉地躺在沙发上，拿出手机拨通了朴珍荣的电话……  
朴珍荣刚接起电话，就听到王嘉尔喘得厉害，小烟嗓已经沙哑了“朴狗，我发情了，可不可以帮我带点抑制剂过来，我家的过期了……”  
“我马上过来！”朴珍荣立刻挂断电话，翻出两管抑制剂拿上立刻开车赶去王嘉尔家里，根本没看到林在范的消息。  
王嘉尔家门的密码朴珍荣一直都是知道的。打开门进到客厅，朴珍荣一下子被草莓味信息素糊了一脸。房间里信息素浓度高得吓人，本来应该十分清新的草莓味，现在却是甜得发腻，朴珍荣不自觉的身上信息素也一下子开始爆发。王嘉尔虽说是个有甜甜草莓味信息素的omega，但绝对不是什么好欺负的人，一个人干翻beta也不成问题，导致信息素也带上了本人的强势和侵略性。虽说朴珍荣也不是什么软软的omega，但一下就受到了影响，再加上屋子里还残存着一个强大的alpha——段宜恩的红酒信息素，让他一下子觉得有点头晕。朴珍荣的发情期也快到了。而且他和王嘉尔情况一样，毕竟两个alpha一起出差去了。他站在玄关揉了揉太阳穴，感觉自己的状态也不太理想，说不好会不会也突然提前进入发情期。他冲进屋子，发现王嘉尔就衣衫不整地躺在沙发上。睡衣扣子散了几颗，衣领被他扯得松松垮垮的，露出六块腹肌。他的裤子也被自己拽了一半下来，手正不安分地抚慰着自己挺立的欲望。但这远远不够，对于一个发情的omega来说，只有被alpha按在床上不断地进入狠狠地操干才行。他看见了朴珍荣，大眼睛湿漉漉的  
“珍荣我好难受，帮帮我”  
朴珍荣在他面前蹲下身，给他注射抑制剂“森呐没事了，一会儿就好了，我等会儿给马克哥打个电话，他和在范哥也快回来了”  
但是谁能想到，注射了抑制剂的王嘉尔一点都没有得到缓解，反而觉得身体热得更厉害，后穴空虚得要命。他流着泪抓着朴珍荣的手  
“朴狗你到底带了什么东西”  
朴珍荣仔细看了看手上的抑制剂，一时无语  
“…森尼对不起我十年前就和在范哥在一起…家里的抑制剂一直都没用可能过期了”  
其实此时的朴珍荣已经开始慌了，他感觉到自己的下身已经开始流出淫液，他也快要发情了。而他们都没有抑制剂，alpha也不在身边。但很明显王嘉尔的状态更差，已经完全撑不住了，他一只手搂着朴珍荣的脖子，另一只手抓着朴珍荣的手往下身带“珍荣啊我好难受，我快要爆炸了，可不可以…帮帮我”  
没有人能拒绝撒娇的王嘉尔，就算是跟他有十几年交情的朴切黑也不行。况且他现在也很不舒服，在林在范和段宜恩回来之前，似乎只有他们俩“互相帮助”撑过第一天了。  
他把快要从沙发上掉下来的王嘉尔扶上去然后欺身压了上去。王嘉尔家的沙发也够大，能让他们俩在上面厮混。王嘉尔已经快失去意识只会哼哼唧唧地让朴珍荣快点，手还不老实地开始扒朴珍荣的衣服。反正他们俩从小一起长大，一起洗澡一起睡觉也是常有的事，早就“坦诚相对”过了。  
朴珍荣有点手足无措，毕竟从他刚成年分化之后，就和林在范在一起了，自慰的情况都少得可怜更别说帮另一个omega了。他任由王嘉尔脱自己的衣服，脑子里一直想着林在范在他发情的时候会怎么做。他埋下头含住王嘉尔的乳头，吸吮舔舐，听到王嘉尔呻吟起来，便知道自己做对了。他握住王嘉尔早已挺立的阴茎撸动起来，王嘉尔却抓住他的手往身后带  
“珍荣，后面好难受”  
王嘉尔下身已经湿透了，后穴已经为被插入做好了一切润滑，朴珍荣很容易便插进三根手指。他现在呼吸也急促起来，和王嘉尔离得太近受到他信息素的影响就越大，而反过来也是一样，他的信息素也让王嘉尔更加难受。而王嘉尔也扒下了他的上衣，咬上他的喉结，手也开始揉捏他的乳头。要知道这两个都是他的敏感点，王嘉尔的动作一下子让他软了身子。  
王嘉尔还有闲心调戏他“朴狗胸肌练的不错啊，在范哥没少揉吧”  
朴珍荣瞪了他一眼，在他屁股上打了一下“你也不错，别废话了”  
王嘉尔手顺着朴珍荣的腰线一路下滑，他感受到朴珍荣也进入发情期了，牛仔裤已经被后穴流出的水打湿。他没忍住在蜜桃臀上捏了一把，收获朴珍荣的一个白眼，然后才将手指插入他的后穴。王嘉尔倒是很熟练的找到了朴珍荣的敏感点，平常他和段宜恩什么都玩过，在段宜恩面前自渎的经历也不少…导致王嘉尔对如何取悦omega的身体十分熟练。他的手指不断蹭过那点，朴珍荣一下子都顾不上手里的动作，只趴在王嘉尔身上喘息着。  
然而手指所带来的快感只是杯水车薪，两个发情的omega只觉得更加空虚，情欲不断涌上来，使他们意识都模糊起来。  
“嗯…不够…还是好难受”王嘉尔难耐地在自己的胸前揉捏。他和朴珍荣都已经释放了一次，却远远不够。朴珍荣摩擦着他们两人挺立的欲望，他们的小腹沾满了铃口不断渗出的液体，甚至胸口也已经一塌糊涂。  
他舔舐着王嘉尔的耳垂，在他耳边喘息着说道“森尼…来吧，下一轮，快过去了”  
千里之外的林在范和段宜恩一无所知，但是朴珍荣和王嘉尔已经很久没回他们消息了。两个alpha在酒店里坐立难安。最后还是段宜恩忍不住了，不管会不会影响到王嘉尔休息，开始给他打电话。  
电话铃声响起，两个omega被吓得一个激灵。王嘉尔的手机就放在沙发前的茶几上，朴珍荣伸手去拿，随手点开了视频，却只让两个alpha看到个天花板。  
段宜恩焦急道“嘎嘎？嘎嘎你出什么事了吗”  
王嘉尔听到自家alpha的声音，一下子委屈了起来，声音带了哭腔“marky…嗯…我好难受，我提前发情了但是找不到你”  
林在范不管不顾地插了句嘴“杰森，珍荣在你那里吗，他怎么样了”  
朴珍荣的声音还算冷静，但也因为情欲而变得有些沙哑“在范哥我在这儿，我也提前发情了…啊森尼你的手别乱碰！唔…”  
两个alpha一头雾水面面相觑，虽然知道两个人关系一直很好，但现在是什么情况？  
“marky家里抑制剂过期了呜呜呜我让珍荣帮帮我，但现在还是好难受嗯……”omega的声音十分不稳，还伴随着喘息和呻吟。  
行吧，现在谁都知道这个“互相帮助”到底意味着什么，但是两个alpha也只能看着天花板干着急。  
段宜恩看了林在范一眼，清了清嗓子艰难地开口“那个…珍荣啊茶几右边抽屉里有道具，你懂的emm嘎嘎暂时麻烦你了”  
林在范心道你们平时家里都这么玩的吗，但还是开口“珍荣耳后胸口都很敏感，麻烦你照顾一下了啊杰森”  
两个omega明显没空理他俩了，只听到不知道是谁快速打开抽屉拿了什么东西，伴随着更重的喘息。段宜恩直接挂了电话，和林在范对视一眼，抓起手机和钱包一起向门外冲去。  
他们两人先去隔壁敲开金有谦的门。可怜的助理被从床上吵醒，苦兮兮地下床开门  
“两位哥哥是想拆门吗，能放过你们可怜的忙内吗。”  
林在范直接打断了金有谦的抱怨“我和你马克哥马上要回国，东西来不及收拾放隔壁了，你明天帮忙随便收一下。再跟荣宰请个假后续事宜你帮我们跟他对接一下，你珍荣哥和杰森哥都发情了”  
金有谦被这巨大的信息量砸得一懵，还没来得及回应，他身后传来一个人懒懒的声音  
“有谦怎么了？”Bambam打着呵欠走到金有谦身旁 “这么晚还有事吗”他上身只随便披了件衬衫，看大小绝对不是他自己的衣服。  
这下林在范和段宜恩也懵了，两个人沉默了一秒同时大喊出声  
“金有谦你带了家属？？？！“  
“金有谦你睡我弟弟？？？！”  
Bambam“嗯？哥你也在啊？“  
金有谦“马克哥你听我解释！我是真心想睡你弟弟的，啊，不是，我是真想娶你弟弟的”  
段宜恩现在也没空管突然多出个弟夫的事了，他瞪了两个人一眼“这事回去再说，刚刚在范说的事你记住了啊我们先走了”  
两个心急如焚的alpha赶了最近一趟飞机，短短几个小时就直接赶回了家。

王嘉尔手胡乱的在朴珍荣身上游走，扯下还挂在朴珍荣身上的衬衫，想起林在范交代的话又抬头含住朴珍荣的耳垂。朴珍荣手上拿着的玩具甚至还在震动，上面沾满不可描述的各种液体。厮混了不知道多久，他们算是勉强度过第一阶段了，但是也知道，第二轮情欲涌上来的时候只会更加猛烈。发情期omega现在每一寸皮肤的特别敏感，但又急需别人的触碰。  
朴珍荣腾出手去拿王嘉尔的手机。最开始手机一直在震动，屏幕不断亮起来，但他们都没心思去看消息，后来不知道为什么就消停了。他看了一下屏幕上最后一条消息，整个人僵了一下。王嘉尔感觉到好友的状态，抬起头问他“怎么了”。他没说话，把手机屏幕直接秀给王嘉尔。最后一条消息是段宜恩发的，时间是四个小时前，内容是“我和在范上飞机了，会尽快回家”。两个omega脑子里都空白了一瞬。本来想着撑过最痛苦的阶段之后有时间先收拾一下，在等着自家alpha回家。虽然在赶路的两个人都了解了情况，但现在这种随时会被人抓奸的错觉是怎么回事。

但是生活就是这么的狗血，在朴珍荣和王嘉尔刚套上一件衣服，还没来得及起身收拾一片狼藉的时候，门开了，两个alpha冲了进来。  
空气中弥漫着两个omega信息素的味道。本来都是清新的果香，但现在仿佛两种水果都已经熟透了，桃子味和草莓味混在一起甜的发腻。让人想到买回家却不小心被遗忘掉的水果，在腐烂之前总是会散发出诱人的甜香，当你去触碰的时候却已经软得要流出水来。两个alpha一下没控制住信息素爆了出来，红酒和威士忌的信息素撞在一起。两个omega本来状态就不稳定，在高浓度的alpha信息素之下开始头晕，一下子新一轮情欲烧遍全身。两个alpha也都目标明确，冲上去一把抱起自家omega。  
林在范飞快看了段宜恩一眼，还没来得及开口，就听段宜恩说道  
“客房给你用，床头柜里什么都有”然后抱着王嘉尔冲进卧室摔上门。  
林在范被段宜恩这一连串操作骚得一愣，还是搂着他脖子的朴珍荣拍了拍他的脸，无奈地说道：“在范哥回神了，果断马你还不知道吗，快点我好难受…”  
林在范也并没有耽搁，立刻进了客房关上门。他将怀里的朴珍荣放到大床上，才得空仔细打量自家omega。很显然在他们冲进来的时候两个omega刚结束没多久，裤子还没来得及穿，朴珍荣只披上自己来时穿的衬衫，扣子也没有系全，并且衬衫已经皱皱巴巴早就不能看了。而发情期的omega白皙的皮肤都透着点粉红，乳头不知道是不是刚刚才亵玩过，还红肿挺立着，透过白色的衬衫勾勒出淫靡的味道。刚刚在客厅受两个alpha的信息素的影响，omega很快又开始了新一轮发情期，阴茎早已挺立起来，前端还颤颤巍巍流出水来，后穴更是湿的一塌糊涂。朴珍荣主动掀起衬衫，咬着嘴唇微微张开腿，将淫靡的下身和粉红的小穴展现在林在范面前。他低喘着，向陪伴了他十年的alpha发出邀请。  
试问是男人谁顶得住？  
林在范三下五除二扒掉自己的衣服，一边解皮带一边迫不及待地吻上omega丰盈的唇。他一直很喜欢跟朴珍荣接吻，再着急都不会忘记用吻传达自己的爱意。皮肤相贴的感觉对于omega来说是解药也是春药，发情的omega比他更着急，双腿环上林在范的腰轻轻蹭着。半遮半掩的衬衫只是将omega的风情无限加倍，林在范的手抚上红肿的乳头，alpha的占有欲突然暴涨。他用舌头轻轻舔舐着，沿着乳晕绕着圈，然后咬了上去，轻微的疼痛和敏感点被触碰的快感让朴珍荣的身体轻轻颤栗着  
“自己玩过？还是杰森？他也这样咬过吗”  
边说着话手一边揉着朴珍荣现在有些柔软的胸肌。朴珍荣还真没办法回答这个问题，毕竟刚才王嘉尔确实是碰过这里。并且他现在身体极度敏感，胸口的快感就快让他高潮了。但是这样还远远不够，后穴在快感下异常空虚。不过alpha的自制力也有限，湿润的后穴已经完全准备好承受侵犯，于是林在范没有再折磨朴珍荣，直接将早已硬挺的硕大插了进去，然后快速抽插，将朴珍荣的呻吟撞得支离破碎。  
他想到刚刚在客厅地上看到的散落的抑制剂，前因后果并不难猜。他们两人在还没有分化的时候就在一起，朴珍荣分化成omega的第二天他们就进行了永久标记。算起来现在已经过了十年了，这十年基本上朴珍荣的发情期他都在。柜子里的抑制剂只是作为常用药品备着，想不起更换是常事，今天这样的情况才真的是罕见。想到过去的日子，林在范心里突然涌起无限的感慨和异样的冲动。  
他狠狠地操干着身下的人，进入到了前所未有的深度，他直直的撞上生殖腔的软肉。他想要爱人的身体完全为他打开，完全接纳他。朴珍荣很容易就猜到了爱人的心思。他在激烈的快感中抱紧林在范，吻上他眼睛上的痣  
“十年了在范哥，要个孩子吧”他们永远都这样默契  
段宜恩那边，却是王嘉尔反客为主了。不知道是情欲来得太快，只是因为王嘉尔有点心虚，又或者是二者皆有。他特别主动地将段宜恩压在床上，跨坐到他身上。段宜恩挑了挑眉便任他去了，看样子大草莓还挺有精力的。王嘉尔很乖的把刚才慌乱随便套上的衣服脱下来，俯下身去吻段宜恩，段宜恩边张开唇让他深入。身上的爱人出了汗，浑身都散发着草莓的甜香，大概实在是难受，下身隔着牛仔裤蹭了蹭。段宜恩等着爱人给自己扒衣服，手不安分的滑过他的脖子，胸口，腹肌，然后握住挺立的小小嘉漫不经心撸动着，沿着柱身缓缓向下，轻轻地揉捏起囊袋。本来还在给段宜恩解皮带的王嘉尔一下子手上失了劲，腰也软了下来，快感一下涌上来，他真是被碰几下就要射出来了。结果段宜恩停下动作，收回手摸了摸王嘉尔的嘴唇问道“怎么了宝贝，不继续了？”王嘉尔想，这人总是这样，欺负自己的时候最有劲。他索性真的也就不继续了，直接隔着裤子揉捏起段宜恩的欲望，将段宜恩好看的手指含进嘴里，舌头绕着圈舔舐着。得了，段宜恩想，祖宗还是祖宗。他也不逗王嘉尔，直接进入他的身体。和这个大可爱在一起，每一秒都不能浪费。

-end-

小番外  
平时天不怕地不怕的忙内在见家长的恐惧面前屈服了。  
林在范和段宜恩走之后，金有谦就一直坐在床边唉声叹气，自言自语。  
“怎么办马克哥眼神好凶我会不会被他弄死…斑斑要不我们现在私奔吧”  
斑斑本来已经躺好准备继续睡觉了，听到自家alpha碎碎念，不耐烦地在床上滚了几圈，拽了拽金有谦的衣角。  
万分苦恼的金有谦感受到爱人的接近，正准备转身继续讲述自己的私奔大业，就感受到一只手从衣服下摆探进来摸着自己的腰。斑斑从背后抱住金有谦，手捏着他的下巴让他微微把脸转过来，看着他的眼睛道：“没事你还有珍荣哥帮忙说情呢，最后让杰森哥撒个娇，马克哥肯定会同意的”说罢亲了亲金有谦的嘴唇。  
“万一这次不管用了呢”大金毛委屈巴巴地看着爱人  
“不管用我就陪你私奔行了吧”斑斑堵住金有谦的嘴“你是要继续想马克哥还是专心吻我”  
很容易被安抚的大金毛识时务地闭了嘴，决定暂时忘记烦恼，快乐地和自家斑小猫滚作一团。


End file.
